Amor Cobarde
by LauCullen18
Summary: Ella necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarse y él, no muy convencido, decidió brindárselo sin saber que terminaría siendo traicionado de la forma más bella. Habiendo amor de por medio. El dinero y cobardía amenazan con separarlos.
1. Chapter 1: Huída

_**Amor cobarde**_

_**Summary**_: Ella necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarse y él, no muy convencido, decidió brindárselo sin saber que terminaría siendo traicionado de la forma más bella. Habiendo amor de por medio. El dinero y cobardía amenazan con separarlos.

_**Capitulo uno: Huída**_

Correr, eso tenía que hacer aunque el dolor creciente y palpitante en sus piernas le pidiera a gritos un poco de consideración y un descanso, tenía que seguir corriendo.

-¡Ahhh! – un grito ahogado salió de su irritada garganta cuando uno de sus pies quedo atorado entre la maleza del bosque.

Sus botas negras que hacían juego con el vestido verde claro, estaban hechas un asco, llenas de lodo y con pequeños e innumerables trozos de paja pegados sobre ellas.

-¡Vamos!, no puede estar tan lejos… después de todo, solo es una mujer – un estremecimiento gobernó su agitado cuerpo. Sus manos viajaron a sus temblorosos labios y trató controlarlos. Giro su cabeza hacia todos los lugares que su vista podía alcanzar a ver. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se preguntaba. Tenía miedo de que fuera encontrada, y miedo de que la obligaran a volver a lo que ella llamaba _"su cárcel"_

Pese a su miedo, sintió una ola creciente de ira en su pecho. Le irrito la forma tan déspota en que aquellos hombres se habían dirigido a ella. Supo de quien era esa voz, de James Baxton Prefirió correr y buscar un lugar donde esconderse, que enfadarse más por el insulto.

Corrió más, hasta que el aire le fue severamente necesitado. Se detuvo detrás de un enorme y frondoso árbol. Las sienes de su cabeza le palpitaban dolorosamente y sintió como su garganta le cerraba el paso al vital aire que necesitaba con urgencia.

Escuchó los sonidos de pequeñas ramas de árboles siendo partidas en dos por el pie de alguien… de James. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que le era posible sin tener que correr. Con la vista algo borrosa, puedo aprecia la silueta de la espalda de un hombre. Un cazador, o al menos eso parecía sosteniendo un rifle de la forma más ágil y profesional posible.

Tambaleándose, logró llegar hasta él. Estaba a escasos pasos de distancia cuando repentinamente él se giro y su alarmante y brillosa arma se fijo en ella.

No dijo nada, solo dejo su mirada puesta en sus ojos café, una mirada fría y severa, que la hacía sentir ridículamente vulnerable. Su voz tembló.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda, me está buscando y necesito un lugar donde esconderme – notó el ardor en mi garganta y cada segundo podía jurara que sus seguidores estarían próximos a llegar a su objetivo. _Ella._

-¿Quién te sigue? – su voz era rasposa, no era capaz de apreciar mas allá de lo que era su voz, estaba exhausta. - ¿Por qué te siguen? – continuaba con su cuestionario y justamente era pésimo tiempo para aquello.

-Por favor, ya están cerca, tengo que ocultarme…

-Tiene que estar cerca, creo haber escuchado voces – las palabras de Baxton la aterraron y su acompañante la observo en momento de quiebre, quería gritar y tirarse a llorar, llevó sus manos al pecho, intentando estúpidamente de parar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

-Camina – el cazador, la tomó con fuerza del brazo y comenzaron a correr aun más dentro del bosque. Solo era consciente del peligro que su vida corría, sin ponerse en pensar que el tipo que la estaba ayudando ahora también estaba implicado en su huida.

-Ocúltate aquí, hasta que todo haya pasado, ¿te queda claro? – le ofendió la forma tan déspota de pensar que no era capaz de comprender que solo debía de estar en silencio, se limite a asentir.

Con calma, volvió unos cuantos pasos de que habían dado juntos, forzó a tragarse un grito de desesperación cuando vio a Emmett McCartney y James Baxton, con un machete que cortaba la maleza por la que caminaban y una pistola, respectivamente.

-¡Hey, tu! – Llamó James – Estamos buscando a una joven señorita que huyo de casa, ¿has visto a alguna?

El cazador se giro lentamente y les dedico una mirada de incrédulo

-No, lo siento pero no he visto a nadie por aquí, nunca hay nadie por aquí – se sorprendió de la forma tan elocuente y convincente que utilizo. No demostraba nada de temor.

-Si la ves, no dudes en avisarnos, su familia la está buscando y están desesperados – hablo McCartney. Los hombres tenían intención de acercarse al lugar donde yo estaba.

-Si me dejan decirles, aquella señorita debe ser una estúpida e inconsciente – dijo en un tono un poco más alto, siendo consciente de que la chica lo escuchaba – entrar a este bosque sin protección, es muy imprudente

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Emmett

-Que, de yo ser de su familia, ya estaría preparando el funeral, el ser mujer y no estar armada, limita sus posibilidades de no haber sido atacada por algún animal salvaje.

-¡Cielos!

-Chiquilla tonta – gruño James – regresemos con los señores, Emmett… Disculpe las molestias Señor.

El cazador espero hasta que los cuerpos y las quejas de James se desaparecieran hasta volver hacia donde la joven estaba y la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y en cuestión de segundos, la tenia de pie. Ella pudo apreciarlo de forma más concreta. Sus ojos eran hermosos y sus facciones acrecentaban su belleza y atractivo. Olvido las ganas de acariciar su mejilla, cuando comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda y sin decir nada.

-Ehh… espera… ¿A dónde vas? – lo detuvo y con una de sus manos en lo obligó a que se girara

-A mi casa – dijo en tono seco y antipático y hablo antes de que ella pudiera quejarse – Mira, niña, te ayude, se fueron y lo más probable es que ahora crean que estas muerta. Me pediste ayuda y te la di, incluso algo más, pero no pretendas venir conmigo. Vivo solo y no planeo cambiar eso. Suerte

Ella quiso gritar y decirle que no era ninguna niña. Pero se fue, caminando algo apurado. Después de calmarse de semejante escena, su ser se encontraba en una especia de mezcla entre miedo, temor por lo que podía pasar de ahora en adelante y una creciente ira sobre el cazador, que de un momento paso a ser su salvador a un completo mal nacido.

En estos momentos no podía atreverme a ir al pueblo, la gente fácilmente podía reconocerla y no podía volver a aquella casa, que era más bien una prisión lujosa. El aullido de unos lobos la hiso tirar un gritito y frotarse las manos al cuerpo, tratando de producir algo de calor ante el bajo de la temperatura de la noche. Estaba asustada.

Caminando aun más, llego a un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de muchos y diferentes colores. Parándose en medio de él, giro alrededor y una nostalgia la inundo, estaba sola y debía afrontar ese hecho. Dejo su cuerpo caer, importándole un bledo mi vestido de calidad.

Se sintió desolada, recordaba cómo sus días eran antes de que recibiera la noticia que tanto la amargo. ¡Ella haría todo lo que fuera por no acceder a ese trato! Se avergonzó de sus padres por ofrecerla y las lágrimas ganaron la batalla contra su orgullo. Estas se derramaron violentamente sobre sus mejillas y cuello.

Una oleada de viento le golpeo en la cara, haciendo que los mechones de cabello que se habían salido de su coleta, ahora casi deshecha, parecieran bailar.

Con un movimiento, acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y como clase de visión sobrenatural, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo, estaba parado el hombre más sexy que había apreciado. Sus hombros al descubierto debido a una camisa de tirantes blanca, sucia y desgarrada de algunas partes. Algunos de sus cabellos se metían entre el contacto de sus miradas. Y él, con la misma mirada petulante y airosa, habló.

-¿Aun aquí? – era el cazador de esta tarde, mirándome con su misma mirada y expresión fría. No lo pudo evitar, aunque fuera un desgraciado en su trato hacia ella, se puso de pie y se tiro a sus brazos, necesitando ese abrazo de apoyo y consuelo que tanto necesitaba y que él nunca correspondió.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Este es mi nuevo fic, chicas. No sé de cuantos caps será, pero espero que les guste y que les deje con ganas de mas, mañana subo el próximo cap.

Obviamente son Bella y Edward, en el prox cap, se habla más del tema.

Hasta el momento tengo los cuatro primeros caps listos, así que será una actualización por día.

Les pido sus reviews, me agrada mucho cuando me llega el correo de que esta historia fue agregada a sus alertas, favoritos o incluso yo como autora favorita, pero nada me alegra más que sus comentarios. ¡Los espero! ;)

También les comento que publique mi primer One-Shot y que obviamente, está en mi perfil. Me agradaría mucho que se tomaran algo de tiempo y lo leyeran y claro que también me dejen sus comentarios.

Es todo por el momento. Saludos a todas y que tengan buen inicio de semana.

**Caio / LauCullen18**


	2. Chapter 2: Miedo

_**Amor cobarde**_

_**Summary**_: Ella necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarse y él, no muy convencido, decidió brindárselo sin saber que terminaría siendo traicionado de la forma más bella. Habiendo amor de por medio. El dinero y cobardía amenazan con separarlos.

_Capitulo 2: Miedo_

_._

_._

Las rudas y ásperas manos del cazador apretaron con fuerza desmedida los hombros de la chica, y juro que tendría un bonito y morado recuerdo de él sobre ellos.

-Disculpe, no quería incomodarlo – quiso darle un indicio para que se disculpara ante tan atroz comportamiento de su parte, pero solo se detuvo a mirarla como si fuera un animal de exposición. No apreciaba su belleza, solo la examinaba.

-Nombre – pidió con su voz ronca, tenía una expresión de odio y molestia en sus ojos.

-Isabella Swan, Bella

-Camina hacia allá – se acerco hacia Bella y colocándose a su lado, pude sentir su escancia, una mezcla única de tabaco, con leña y hojas de árbol mojadas. Algo le advirtió que jamás olvidaría ese único aroma. Con su brazo extendida, apunto hacia una vereda de arboles – Y no te detengas hasta llegar a la aldea.

Y así sin más, se alejo de ella, cargando su escopeta y colocándosela en su ancha y ruda espalda. Jamás había sido tratada así, y su ego le decía que no dejara ir a ese prepotente hombre con aire de grandeza. Si supiera quién era ella él no se atrevería… ¡no! El no puede, nadie puede saber quién era, hasta que este muy lejos de este pueblo.

-¿Por quién me toma? ¿Por una mujer de cabaret de la que ahora se puede despojar? ¿Dónde están sus modales? ¿Nada de ayuda para mí? ¿Acaso pretende dejarme aquí en la nada, solo dándome burdas instrucciones?

-Hasta donde yo recuerdo, usted no es nada mío – se giro hacia la joven de cabello y ojos chocolates, teniendo la misma ruda y arrogante mirada – y contestando a una de sus tantas preguntas estúpidas, ya la ayude, ¿recuerda? – sabia que se refería a James y Emmett. Lo odio por olvidar eso.

-Es solo que, no me puede dejar a mi suerte aquí… ¿Qué acaso no sabe de los peligros que una mujer como yo puede sufrir estando en este – miro a su alrededor, asqueada por tanto _verde_ que sus ojos veían – bosque?

-Entonces, "mujer como tú" – su tono de voz era airoso, obviamente estaban muy limitados sus círculos sociales – me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué la llevo a pisar este – miro a su alrededor, obviamente imitado su mueca de asco – bosque?

-¿Por qué debería de contestar su pregunta? Usted dijo que no le interesa nada de mí

-Y sin embargo, sigue interrumpiendo mi camino, ya le dije por donde irse, ahora, hágalo y salga de tal bosque, que aparentemente no es de su agrado. Déjeme prometerle que en su próxima visita, habrá salones de baile llenos de gente de su circo social, _Señorita_.

-¡No voy a permitir que se burle de mi! – alzo un poco la voz, la irritación y exasperación amansaban con apoderarse de su menudo cuerpo.

-Tarde, ya lo he hecho – se giro para seguir con dirección a la que se dirigía. Ella tomó con sus manos el vestido y corrió en su dirección. Pero… algo la detuvo, un extraño olor y un movimiento de meneo en la tierra que pisaba, impedían que siguiera corriendo en forma recta. La sombra de aquel hombre frio, déspota, arrogante y despreciable, parecía alejarse cada vez más, con cada parpadeo de sus ojos.

.

.

.

-¿Desea comer algo, _su majestad_? - sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y el corazón le galopaba más rápido que mil caballos, un insoportable dolor en la cabeza me hizo volver a reposar el cuerpo donde minutos antes descansaba. Por un minuto se aterro al pensar que volvía de donde había huido. Pero supo que no era así, cuando sus ojos se posaron en cazador, que meneaba con un cucharon largo algo que cocinaba, sobre una gran cazuela, que le pareció, carecía de limpieza.

-Si me permite, _My Lady_, la comida del día es_: frijoles a la "mua" y agua del más cercano rio_ ¿Cuántas raciones desea? – seguía burlándose de ella, y lejos de sonreír, su actitud demostraba que estaba aborreciéndola por seguir causándole molestias.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que comería algo que usted ha preparado?

-En realidad, nada, y tampoco esperaba que quisiera. Ahora que ha despertado, me imagino que se puede ir. La llevare hasta la aldea de la que le hable, una vez ahí, daré por terminada la "labor" por la que me hace llamar responsable por dejarla abandonada en semejante… bosque

Temía por sí misma, no quería estar sola, pero no soportaba un minuto en presencia de aquel hombre tan aborrecible. Sabía que no llevaba nada de dinero consigo, ni ropas, estaba sola y sin nada que ofrecer para que le dieran ayuda.

-Arriba, la llevare a la aldea – tomo un cuchillo y guardo en un estuche que llevaba en su tobillo. No podía creer con la clase de salvajez con la que se estaba relacionando. Pero era temporal, lo repetía internamente, solo pocas horas más y respiraría aire decente.

Bella lo siguió fuera de una cabaña, que no recordaba haber llegado por su propio caminar, y entonces recordó lo último que sintió antes de ir tras el cazador. El se había regresado en su ayuda. Tal vez si tenía algo de modales ocultos en su ser.

Pero cualquier cosa buena que había pensado de este hombre, se quemaron con el fuego de su ira, cuando vio en que pretendía llevarla a la aldea

-¿Un caballo? ¿Pretendes que yo, cabalgue contigo hasta la maldita aldea? Debes de haberte caído de uno de estos, si crees eso posible.

-Perfecto. Se lo repito, señorita. Yo no tengo ninguna obligación con usted, se puede largar de aquí, usando esas lindas piernas que tiene – abrio la boca asustada por aquel discurso – o bien, esperar a que un lobo salvaje venga por usted y decida chupar hasta el último de sus huesos. Lo que decida no me importa.

Cerró la puerta después de entrar de nuevo en su casa "choza", y de nuevo, después de haber perdido la cuenta, le miedo, se apodero de ella.

.

.

-Por favor ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo que es la piedad? ¡Moriré congelada aquí afuera! Abra la puerta… prometo, prometo… no sé lo que prometo, pero solo déjeme entrar, muero de frio.

Bella rogaba con voz temblorosa a causa de su lucha por no derramar lágrimas, mientras que con su puño cerrado golpeaba incesantemente la puerta de madera dura y fría… tal como aquel hombre. En cambio el, disfrutaba de los berrinches de alta sociedad que se daba esa mujer.

Harto del escándalo que ella protagonizaba, camino con paso decido hacia la puerta, dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas que Bella, que seguramente, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Pero sus ideas se esfumaron cuando vio como las mejillas, sucias y rosadas de Bella, marcaban el rastro de las lagrimas que finalmente, le ganaron en su lucha.

-Pasa – en realidad, quería decir más que un "Pasa", algo reconfortante, algo que la hiciera sentirse mejor y que su llanto cesara, pero su frialdad le gobernó y ni siquiera fue capaz de quitar su expresión de molestia. Molestia que sentía al no encontrar las palabras justas para ella.

Los labios de Bella temblaron ante la invitación del hombre, entro y rápido se giro a verlo a la cara. Hasta ahora era consciente de la ruda belleza que ese hombre poseía, sus facciones se veían más dulces, pero no por eso menos varoniles, ante el fuego debajo de la chimenea.

El cazador, tomo un cobertor desdoblado de su cama y lo coloco en los hombros de Bella, la froto contra ella un par de veces antes de alejarse y servirle una taza de café, que Bella tuvo que admitir, olía exquisito.

-¿Me vas a decir que hacías huyendo en esos hombres en un bosque como este? – Sus palabras retumbaron en el ancho de su humilde cabaña, y Bella se vio forzada a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos de un hermoso color verde, tan dulce color que hacía que fuera imposible que se concentrara en responder su pregunta.

-No puedo confiar en cualquiera

-Si crees que el hombre que te ha ayudado dos veces en menos de un día, es cualquiera… me siento ofendido

Una batalla se desato en el interior de Bella. Le debía algo a aquel hombre que la había salvado en más de una ocasión, pero el miedo de ser encontrada y vuelta a la prisión que tenía como desenlace… algo que era mejor no pensar.

-Necesito saber tu nombre. No puedo llamarte cazador todo el tiempo – exigió Bella, como única condición antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Edward Masen – la mirada de, ahora Edward, estaba fijamente clavada sobre la cara de su acompañante. Eran amenazantes y de una forma inexplicable la hacía sentir segura. Segura de que con él, estaría segura.

-Estoy prometida con el Duque Black – después de hablar, Bella espero a que la actitud relajada de Edward, cambiara y que la echara a patadas de su casa, teniendo miedo de que el poderoso Duque tomara represalias por ocultar a su prometida.

Al no recibir dicha conducta de Edward y admirar como su temple seguía igual, prosiguió – Me entere de esto hace apenas solo dos días y desde entonces planee mi escape con ayuda de mi nana – Bella hizo una pausa al recordar como estaría la pobre de Rosalie Hale, quizás el Duque no habría tardado tanto en saber de quién había recibido ayuda. Tuvo miedo por su bienestar y una ola de culpa le golpeo directo en el pecho.

-No quiero, ¡No quiero casarme con ese hombre tan déspota y ruin! Ese hombre que tiene hijos bastardos por medio pueblo y que no se tienta el corazón para nada. ¡Lo desprecio, lo desprecio! Y preferiría morirme antes de condenar mi vida a estar a su lado.

Edward se levanto de golpe y cerró la puerta con un gran candado y un par de cosas que Bella no supo reconocer. Parecía que cerraba la cabaña de cualquier intruso. Bella quiso preguntar, pero la voz de Edward interrumpió cualquier deseo.

-Si así lo quieres, no te casaras con él. Yo te ayudaré.

.

.

Bella dormía plácidamente en la cálida y cómoda cama de Edward. Había notado como el sueño tardo poco tiempo antes de que por fin quedara profundamente dormida. Las palabras de su nueva compañera, seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza. El Duque Black, aborrecía tanto a ese hombre, tanto o más que Bella

_-¡Edward, haz algo! – Los hombres con trajes que demostraban trabajar para el Duque sujetaban brutalmente los delgados brazos de Alice - ¡Ayúdame! …. ¡Edward!..._

El recuerdo de Alice gritado desesperadamente por su ayuda lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y abrirlos solo para enfocarse en Bella, la torpe se había destapado con un movimiento y ahora, se quejaba del frio de la noche.

Dejando su taza de café a un lado, se acerco a ella para protegerla y silenciar sus quejas, pero fue atrapado por la tranquilidad y paz que Bella emanaba. Le pareció sensual desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero muy niña para ser objeto de sus deseos. Aunque lo había cautivado la delicadeza que poseía. ¿Huir de Duque Black? Todos en el pueblo temían de él, todos le eran cobardes ante la idea de enfrentarlo en duelo. Todos menos Bella, la pequeña niña que había decidido correr el peligro de morir, antes de ser esposada con él.

Si bien, no se había puesto a pensar con tiempo las consecuencias de aceptarla en su cabaña, sabía que la historia no se repetiría. El Duque Jacob Black no le quitaría otra mujer. Aunque Bella no significara para él ni la mitad de que lo Alice era.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les este gustando la historia, y obviamente que las deje con ganas de leer mas.

Mañana próximo cap.

Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3: Dolor

_**Amor cobarde**_

_**Summary**_: Ella necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarse y él, no muy convencido, decidió brindárselo sin saber que terminaría siendo traicionado de la forma más bella. Habiendo amor de por medio. El dinero y cobardía amenazan con separarlos.

_Capitulo 3: Dolor_

.

.

Bella despertó con tranquilidad después de no haberlo hecho en los últimos días desde que se había enterado de la noticia de su casamiento.

Se puso de pie y se sintió asqueada al recordar que usaba la misma ropa que ayer y que deseaba un baño con urgencia. Se coloco sus botas y salió de la cabaña. Jamás había visto a un hombre con su pecho al aire, pero eso no fue motivo para que no pensara que el pecho de Edward fuera perfecto. Sus manos ejercían fuerza sobre la leña que cortaba y todos sus músculos eran finamente definidos. Sin poderlo evitar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo y oculto su cabello con el largo de su cabello.

Edward se giro para verla y no le paso desapercibido lo que estaba provocando en Bella.

-¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto con un leve tono de burla del que Bella fue capaz de distinguir. No lo había notado antes, pero Edward parecía tutearla con toda naturalidad y decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Bien, gracias – hizo una pausa, sujetando las puntas de su grasoso cabello - … me preguntaba si había un lugar donde puedo tomar un baño.

Edward dejo su labor, dejo el machete clavado en uno de los trozos de leña y sacudiéndose las manos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Bella. Ella se sintió extrañamente mareada, tal vez era la mirada de seducción que Edward parecía regalarle, o simplemente era miedo, de nuevo.

Con un leve gesto de cabeza, Bella comprendió que debía de seguir a Edward, y así lo hizo durante algunos minutos, en los que no quitaba su mirada de la ancha y musculosa espalda del cazador. Tenía gotas de sudor que dibujaban un camino, un sexy camino.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Bella no podía creer lo que veía. Era un lago, un muy hermoso lago hasta con cascada propia. El agua lucia bellísima, limpia y fresca, pero eso no hizo que el asombro y pena se mudaran de su corazón. Ella no sería capaz de bañarse allí ¿cierto? Pero, ¡Cielos, ella añoraba un baño! ¡Rogaba por uno!

-Tranquila – hablo Edward, mirando hacia la nada, en un intento de ponerla más nerviosa de lo que había notado – no hay gente en 25 km a la redonda – no quería verla a los ojos, por lo que siguió hablando – Toma, le tendió una gran especie de toalla, le explico que se cubriera el cuerpo con ella y después, que volviera a la cabaña, o que si lo prefería, el volvería por ella y la escoltaría el mismo. Y sin darle tiempo para procesar las cosas, la dejo sola, volviendo a su labor.

Tal vez era cierto y no había gente a más de veinte kilómetros a la redonda, pero Edward estaba allí, ella lo podía ver, incluso ahora que estaba sumergiéndose en la fresca agua. Mientras lo hacía, no despegaba la mirada de él, quería estar vigilándolo lo más que pudiera, lo reprendería si él se atreviera y volteara a verla. ¡Pero qué sensación!, le pareció como si hubieran pasado meses sin que tuviera un sensación de frescura. Bella se permitió reír y jugar bajo el agua, como una niña pequeña. La manera en la que los rayos del sol hicieran que su piel brillara como un diamante la mantuvo ausente del mundo. Su cabello parecía haber cambiado, ahora se veía de un rojo intenso, pero aun manteniendo la suavidad de siempre.

Con una extrema cautela, que a ella misma le sorprendió, Bella salió del agua, si mostrar ni una pizca de su esbelto y pálido cuerpo. Se detuvo unos segundos a jugar con la maleza que tenia a la altura de sus tobillos y comenzó a correr en dirección a la choza, corrió hasta cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y sentirse en algo más de privacidad.

Sin voltear y siguiendo con su labor, Edward rio disimuladamente. ¡Qué chiquilla más inocente!, pensó. No había podido mantener su mente alejado del hecho que Bella estaba a corta distancia del él, desnuda, tomando un baño en su lago. La había escuchado reír e incluso hacer expresiones como _¡Cielos!_ Y _¡Wow!_ Dio un gran suspiro y selecciono mas trozos de árbol, una baja de temperatura lo esperaba y debía mantenerse caliente.

Siendo cubierta únicamente por una larga manta de tela gruesa color negro, Bella estaba por vestirse de nuevo con la única ropa que poseía, pero, fijo su atención en un rincón de la cabaña y la intriga la domino, así que con pasos cortos pero decididos, llego hasta aquel rincón y de pronto, se sintió como en una de esas misiones de piratas. Había un cofre, debajo de una pila inmensa de libros viejos. Haciendo un nudo lo suficiente fuerte como para mantenerse por sí misma, Bella, dejo de sostener la manta que cubría su cuerpo y tomando libro por libro, libero el intrigante cofre del peso que cargaba. Era viejo y tenía una gran capa de telarañas y polvo que le parecieron asquerosas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, halo el cofre de unos pequeños aros que tenía en los lados. Bella sonrió de una forma que no dejaba a dudas los sorprendida y agradecida que estaba por su descubrimiento. ¡Eran vestidos! De todos los colores, como el arcoíris, pensó Bella. Debatiendo si usaría el rosa, que la hacía ver adorable, o quizás el blanco que hacia contraste con su cabello y el azul que tenía muy finas costuras, Bella se termino decidiendo por el azul, era el más parecido a los que ella usaba en casa. Ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza, pensar porque Edward tenía guardados vestidos… de mujer. El asombro y emoción eran tal, que fue imposible de plantearse esa duda.

Salió de la cabaña después de enfrentar que lo que había hecho con su cabello, era lo mejor posible con lo poco femenino que había encontrado en la cabaña. Edward escucho cuando la joven dio un sonoro suspiro y cuando giro hacia ella, no sintió más que ira.

_-¡Oh por Dios! Edward, sabes que no podemos darnos esta clase de lujos, además, ya tengo vestidos._

_-¿Y qué tiene de malo que le dé un pequeño gusto a mi mujer? – Edward junto sus labios con los pequeños y finos de Alice, sintiendo como su corazón se inflaba de felicidad. Estaba pasando una etapa económica difícil, pero nada le alegraba más que ver como su esposa sonreía._

_-Eres el mejor hombre del mundo, Te amo…_

Edward parpadeo para eliminar la visión de Alice usando ese mismo vestido, deseo haber tenido más tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero su carácter no se lo permitió y arrojando el machete que sostenía en su mano derecha, camino hacia la mujer que tanto odiaba en ese momento. La tomo de los hombros y la zarandeó tan fuerte que hizo que Bella callera de rodillas… ensuciando su vestido. El vestido de Alice.

-¡Eres un salvaje! ¿Pero qué…

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hurgar así en mis cosas? ¡Mis cosas! – "sus cosas" quiso decir. Bella fue interrumpida, y le aterro la mirada de Edward, pero su cara no expresaba nada a lo que en verdad sentía. La odiaba y quería matarla por tal atrocidad.

-¡¿De dónde lo tomaste? – Edward seguía gritando y los labios de Bella temblaban de tal forma que no podía hablar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía defenderse.

-Adentro – su voz se quebraba en cada palabra pronunciada – en una esquina había un cofre, lo abrí y los encontré… - las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – lo siento, no sabía que te molestara tanto, ¡Que estúpida!

Edward parpadeo fuertemente, respiro hondo y dejando a Bella sola, tirada de rodillas, tomo su cabello y se perdió entre lo "verde" del bosque.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el sillón individual, justo enfrente de la chimenea… apagada. La única luz existente, era la luna y Bella cansada de llorar durante toda la tarde, estaba sola y terriblemente arrepentida.

Escucho el sonido del caballo de Edward y no supo cómo actuar, que decir y ya no estaba tan segura de seguir viviendo con él, lo necesitaba y era la mejor opción, pero él había dejado claro que la odiaba.

En cuanto Edward entro a la cabaña, ambos se quedaron helados, solo teniendo conexión en los ojos. Bella trataba de disculparse con la mirada y el solo la observada, indefensa, torpe, pero inocente sobre todo. Edward observo que Bella usaba el mismo vestido con el que la había visto, aquel sucio y desgarrado del dobladillo. Giro su cabeza hacia el rincón donde el cofre estaba y justo, ahí se encontraba de nuevo, teniendo los mismos libros que tenía antes, en el mismo orden, solo que ahora era inexistente la capa de polvo y el nido de arañas.

-Están todos ahí, justo como los encontré… de nuevo, lo siento – Bella había agachado la cabeza y luchaba por sujetar las lagrimas lo más que pudiera. En su regazo, Edward deposito una gran bolsa, de ligero peso, con los dedos en su barbilla, la obligo a que levantar su rostro y Edward sufrió un extraño estrujamiento en el pecho al ver cómo estaba a punto de llorar.

-Usa esos, se los compre a una señora que los remataba y aseguraba necesitar el dinero. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Edward se sorprendió de la frialdad que parecía dominar, el casi llanto de Bella si provoco reacciones en el, pero llevaba tiempo solo y no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Aunque en realidad, no quiera que así fuera. Dentro de la bolsa habían cinco vestidos, todos simples y de costuras nada finas, pero eran lindos y Bella también pensó en la ayuda que aquella señora había recibido. Agradeció en susurro y observo a Edward, quien con firmeza, colocaba un enorme candando medieval en el cofre. Asegurándose que Bella jamás se viera tentada a llegar al fondo de él.

.

.

.

**Hola de nuevo.**

**No confirmo si mañana suba el siguiente capítulo, pero hare lo que pueda por que así sea.**

**Ya conteste algunas preguntas que me hicieron en sus reviews, pero lo hago abiertamente.**

**. ****Conforme avancen los capítulos, se dirá que paso en el pasado de Edward y quien es Alice, aunque creo que en este capítulo, quedo más aclarado el panorama.**

**. Es una historia de amor, pero también de drama, así que, veremos a estos dos enamorados, pero… no se comenzaran a enamorar por igual, es decir, uno de los dos comenzara a sentir cosas por el otro, antes de que sea correspondido.**

**¿Quién se enamorara primero? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, y que… sigan con ganas de leer mas.**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice

_**Amor cobarde**_

_**Summary**_: Ella necesitaba un lugar donde ocultarse y él, no muy convencido, decidió brindárselo sin saber que terminaría siendo traicionado de la forma más bella. Habiendo amor de por medio. El dinero y cobardía amenazan con separarlos.

_Capitulo 3: Alice_

.

.

Con su mano izquierda sobre su frente, Edward aun trataba de controlar la ira que se esforzaba por quedarse en el. El recuerdo de su esposa muerta lo atormentaba. Sentía que solo de él era la culpa, de haber protegido mejor a Alice, de no haber luchado por ella. Durante muchos años, se recriminó al el mismo lo cobarde que había sido.

Alice era la hija de Esme, la cocinera que trabajaba para el Duque Black. Su padre, Carlise había muerto de una extraña enfermedad que contrajo en su trabajo de campesino. Madre e hija, solas, decidieron que vivirían con lo que pudieran sin permitirse lujos que no estaban a su alcance.

Esme le había conseguido el trabajo de mucama a Alice, trabajo que ella acepto. Feliz por ayudar a su madre y de imaginarse que tal vez pudieran vivir un poco mejor, Alice se esforzaba porque su trabajo fuera bien pagado y lo hacía todo con una bella y fresa sonrisa. Era joven, a sus 22 años seguían sin casarse, pero eso no la hacía renunciar a la idea de encontrar el amor con el hombre correcto.

Alice era "una belleza desperdiciada" en la opinión de muchas de sus amigas. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules eran su mayor atributo físico, el largo cabello negro que poseía la hacía diferenciarse entre las demás jóvenes del pueblo, pero por su baja clase social, solo era de aspirarse que contrajera matrimonio con un campesino, igual que su padre, o uno de los tantos trabajadores del Duque Black.

El Duque Black era conocido por su soberbia, la prepotencia que tenia ante los que no pertenecían ante su ciclo social, pero sobre todo, a la intensa sed de mujeres… que parecía nunca saciar. Era viejo, tenía más de 50 años y la misma gente del palacio le exigía un heredero legítimo. No era que a su edad seguía siendo un casto y virginal hombre, en cuanto a hijos de refería, el Duque tenia a unos cuantos, tres en realidad, regados por algunas pequeñas aldeas vecinas al pueblo. Pero justamente, las pobres madres de las criaturas, eran eso, pobres mujeres, mujeres que tenían imposible llegarse a llamar Duquesas.

Alice, al ser la mucama del Duque, entraba todas las mañanas aprovechado que el Duque tomaba un baño y esta realizaba el trabajo de hacer la cama y cambiar las sabanas. No se necesito más de una ocasión para que el Duque se fijara en ella y quedara aturdido por su belleza, era un hombre que solo le importaba una aventura más, antes de en verdad, sentar cabeza y encontrar a la mujer que fuera merecedora de ser su mujer ante los ojos de todos.

Después de seis meses, Alice se casó con un cazador que había conocido cuando este fue contratado por los hombres de Duque para "limpiar" la zona de animales salvajes que rodeaba su palacio.

Edward, el cazador, encontró en Alice todo lo que buscaba en una mujer, era bella físicamente y podía pasar horas riendo con ella, era sumamente hábil en las labores de la casa. Edward cortejaba de una forma caballerosa a la joven, le recolectaba todo tipo de flores que encontraba en el bosque y se las llevaba, permitiéndose obtener una de las dulces sonrisas de Alice. Esme lo amaba y tenia sueños en los que unos pequeños niños de ojos azules y verdes corrían hacia ella llamándola abuela.

La noticia de la boda de Alice y el cazador, llego a los odios del Duque. Esto lejos de molestarlo o truncar sus deseos con la mucama, lo emociono y alentó a seguir con su plan. Tendría a Alice jadeante de placer… o de dolor, eso no le importaba, el caso era que nada se entrometería en sus deseos de poseer a su mucama.

La vida de casados para Alice y Edward comenzaba a acoplarse para ambos. Edward no podía estar más agradecido de tener a una mujer como Alice a su lado, era perfecta para todo y deseaba que sus futuros hijos fueran exactamente como ella. La adoraba y daba su vida por ella.

Edward sabía que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle a su esposa, pero salía temprano por las mañanas y seguía trabajando por la tardes para llegar en la noche y dedicárselas por completo a Alice, si bien quería que su vida mejorara, no deseaba que su relación con Alice se volviera fría y sin comunicación. Mientras iba caminando, Edward se fijo en un hermoso vestido de costuras finas, la clase de vestidos que las damas de sociedad usaban. Por un minuto imagino a Alice en uno de esos y termino por comprárselo.

-¡Oh por Dios! Edward, sabes que no podemos darnos esta clase de lujos, además, ya tengo vestidos.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que le dé un pequeño gusto a mi mujer? – Edward junto sus labios con los pequeños y finos de Alice, sintiendo como su corazón se inflaba de felicidad. Estaba pasando una etapa económica difícil, pero nada le alegraba más que ver como su esposa sonreía.

-Eres el mejor hombre del mundo, Te amo…

-Y tú te mereces todo lo mejor de este mundo, trabajare duro, Alice, lo hare, ya verás que nuestra vida mejorara. Nos quedan muchos años juntos. Esto es solo el comienzo de una vida juntos, llena de felicidad.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la boda, y tal como Edward prometió, su vida comenzaba a mejorar y para Esme también, de algún modo, Edward hacia un espacio para mandarle dinero y cuidar de que su suegra no necesitara de nada. Pero los meses solo incrementaban los depravados sueños del Duque, que había mandando vigilar la choza donde Alice vivía con su marido

Una fría noche de enero, interrumpió la dicha de los recién casados, cuando cuatro hombres tiraron la puerta abajo. Tenían el escudo real del Duque, no hubo tiempo para explicaciones o para formular preguntas. Dos de los hombres se fueron contra Edward y sosteniéndolo fuertemente de los brazos, se giro asía Alice, la pequeña y temerosa Alice, no podía poner fuera a soltarse del agarra de el hombre que comenzaba a arrastrarla rumbo a la puerta

-¡Suélteme, Suélteme! – Gritos de desesperación se desgarraban en la garganta de la esposa de Edward - ¿Qué… que he hecho?... ¡No, por favor!

-Siéntase dichosa, mujer, ha sido elegida para ser la amante del Duque Black – rio uno de los hombres.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no! – Edward sentía el corazón abandonar su cuerpo por las palabras de aquel tipo, le quitarían a su esposa de su lado y el tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo

-¡Edward, haz algo! ¡Ayúdame! …. ¡Edward!...

La cara de la pequeña Alice estaba de un color rojo escarlata, la pobre gritaba y lloraba, trataba de dar golpes al aire, para así librarse de su opresor, pero grito más fuerte que veces anteriores cuando otros dos hombres tiraban a Edward al suelo y comenzaban a golpearlo brutalmente. Edward gritaba de dolor, dolor de ver a su esposa cada vez que abría y cerraba los ojos. Lo pateaban y golpeaban directamente a su rostro.

-¡Edward!...!No!, ¡Edward!

.

.

El Duque, violó a Alice, en más de una ocasión durante dos días, antes de que su cuerpo apareciera en la puerta de la que era su casa con su esposo. Había muerto de una golpiza propiciada por el Duque, de una hemorragia interna.

El, ahora, viudo y la madre de Alice, la sepultaron en el mismo lugar donde Carlisle dormía. Edward había estado convaleciente durante cinco largos meses, en los que fue atendido por una dolida y descorazonada Esme. Edward sentía tanta rabia en su ser, que solo con Esme, era parecido a lo que era cuando Alice vivía. Se volvió frio, oscuro y aprendió como encerrar sus sentimientos. Durante muchos años se sintió culpable del destino de Alice, y si no había hecho nada durante diez años, esperaba el momento justo para matarlo… el mismo.

Esme quiso matarlo cuando se entero, pero recibió el mismo destino de Edward, y fue obligada a callar y seguir trabajando para ese hombre tan vil. Lo odiaba a más que nada en este mundo y se compadecía de la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan, una niña de apenas diez años, con la que sus padres acaban de hacer el acuerdo para que fuera la futura Duquesa.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que ahora les este quedando más claro que fue lo que paso y lo que pasara.**

**Me disculpo por no haber puesto desde el inicio que el fic es de época.**

**Edward tenía 25 años cuando se caso con Alice y esta tenía 22. Al final de este cap les digo que Bella tenía apenas 10 años. Lo que nos trae al presente del fic, Alice murió, Edward tiene ahora 35 y Bella 20**

**Si, Jacob es viejo, mas ahora, que tiene 60. En los diez años que esperaron, obviamente el siguió con sus "quehaceres", pero esto nadie lo sabe, por eso la golpiza que le dieron a Esme, además de que la obligaron a callar y por ningún motivo dejar de trabajar para el, ya que le puede contar a la gente del pueblo lo que realmente es el Duque.**

**Edward si trato de vengarse de Alice, pero fue Esme la que le detuvo de siquiera tratarlo.**

**Próximamente aparece Esme. Y lo sé que a algunas les pudo parecer extraño que usara a Alice como el personaje de la esposa de Edward, pero quería experimentar.**

**Les recuerdo, es un fic Edward/Bella… habrá final feliz ^^**

**Espero sus comentarios, Gracias a todos aquellos que me regalan cinco minutos de su tiempo.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
